The Best of US, (RusAmeUkFr fanfic)
by crazyhaleylime
Summary: Alfred F. Jones comes over to Arthur Kirkland's house for a lovely at-home date, only to find that his boyfriend is missing. He has been taken by his ex boyfriend, Ivan Braginsky. When he finds out he calls up his friend, Francis Bonnefoy for advice, unknowing that Francis will try to steal Arthur away. What will happen? Read to find out! May contain smut/yaoi/bdsm first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

RusAmeUkFr Fanfiction... good lord. Well this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm still working on it, so leave reviews down below. All critique appreciated. May contain yaoi, smut, bondage, foreplay etc. So yeah ^-^ enjoy.

Chapter 1

It was a snowy evening in London, and Arthur knew that Alfred was coming over soon. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and black jeans, just for this occasion. He rushed around, getting everything in order for his arrival, even though he knew his cleanliness and special attire would not be greatly acknowleged. They had something special planned for that evening. They had been boyfriends for a long time,and Arthur thought it would be acceptable if at this stage in their relationship that they could finally have sex. Arthur was estatic. He knew how kinky Alfred was, but didn't quite know what he was into. He had so many questions stirring around in his mind, Who would top? Would he be spanked? Would Alfred want to just go vanilla? He was very excited for that afternoon.  
He heard a knock on the door and he jolted upright, throwing a duster into the corner of the room and out of vision. He ran to the door, peeking in a hallway mirror to see if he looked alright. He smiled and continued on his way to the door. He opened it, only to find a Russian standing there with flowers in his hand.

"Wha-?" Arthur stood there dumbfounded as Ivan Braginski reached out his arm and gave Arthur the flowers.

"Hallo Arthur." He said with a smile.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur said, taking the flowers hesitantly. He adjusted them in his hand, and played with the petals to fluff them up.

"Noting. Just a friendly gesture. May I come in please?" He asked, the snow still falling outside.

"Uh-uhm yes. Please, come in..." Arthur said, gesturing Mr. Braginsky inside. Ivan intimidated the smaller country a lot, due to his massive size and empty eyes. However, he was not carrying a led pipe this visit, so he was slightly less scary-looking.

Ivan sighed with relief, taking his shoes off. He looked around and then turned back to Arthur, "Mister Kirkland, you have a lovely home."

"Thank you Ivan. If I may ask, and with all due respect-" Arthur stammered, as he was growing increasingly worried of why Ivan had appeared so out-of-the-ordinarily.

"Ja?" Ivan said.  
"Well I am wondering why exactly you are here Mister Braginsky..." Arthurs voice trailed off as he had realized that it was rude to ask a question. But he really did not have the time for surprise visits from other people.

"Ah, just stopping through to give Alfred these flowers."

"Alfred...? Why would you go to my house to give Alfred flowers?" Ivan smiled coldly.

"Well, he is coming here, isn't he? ja?" Arthur's face turned a shade more pale. He nodded faintly and thought for a moment.

"How did you know that?" He said looking up at him defensively. Ivan laughed a little, and placed his big hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur shook a little on how cold Ivan's hands were.

"Please, I think you should be going now. I really don't have time-"

"Time for me? Well... I think thats a bit rude to say-" Ivan pushed Arthur against the wall and pulled a hankercheif out of his pocket. Arthur made a small "oomf" sound as he hit the wall. He looked up at Ivan to see him coming towards him with a hankercheif. Arthur stood up quickly and tried to run away from him.  
Ivan cought him by the neck and shoved him back against the wall. He smiled at how pitiful Arthur looked. "You are going to be spending a lot more time with me Arthur." Arthur looked around with frightened, green eyes. Ivan pressed the hankercheif up to Arthurs face, smothering him.  
Arthur struggled under Ivan's grip, and found it increasingly difficult to breathe. He struggled for awhile before he fell limp. Ivan let go and Arthurs body slumped to the floor. Ivan smiled and picked him up and carried him off smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alfred showed up at Arthur's house in his blue Ford F-150. He stepped out of his car, wearing his bomber jacket. He sighed and then smiling, walked up to Arthur's front door. He knocked once, "Oh Arthur~" He called out. No answer. "Iggy! Artie-" He smiled lovingly, "Daddy" he called out blushing. He knew that that nickname usually got Arthur's attention. No answer. In the back of his mind he wanted to believe that nothing was wrong, but he knew that Arthur usually answers the door when he comes to visit. He knocked again. He was getting increasingly worried about Arthur. He walked around to the back door and knocked. "Arthur?" He asked. He remembered that Arthur kept a spare key under a flowerpot in his garden in his front lawn. Alfred searched under 5 flowerpots before finally coming to one with a small silver key under it. He unlocked and opened the door and then walked inside, "Artie?" He called out for him again. He took off his bomber jacket to reveal a white button-up shirt with a black tie.

Formal attire Arthur knew, meant it was a special occasion. Alfred walked slowly into the foyer, when he noticed rose petals on the ground. They made a sort of path that he followed. He followed the path to the bedroom, where on the bed there was a tablet, a letter, and a bunch of roses. Alfred picked up the letter. He inspected the outside of the envelope before tearing into it. He opened up the folded piece of paper. It read;

Dear Alfred my dearest,  
Nice to know that you showed up on time for the show. We haven't talked in awhile, you and I. I figured you might not want to talk to me after the unfortunate accident we had. But now, I know you'll talk to me. Because I have Arthur. You know Alfred, even after we broke up, I still remember that your favorite flower is the red rose. I enjoy it too. It reminds me of that book you love so much, Alice In Wonderland. It seems that now I am the white rabbit, leading you down a dark hole my sweet Alice.  
Now, because I know you so well, I know that you'll doubt me in saying that I have Arthur. Well, I want you to turn on the tablet Alfred-

Alfred stopped reading the letter momentarily. He reached across the bed and took the tablet in his hands. He turned it on and his Jaw dropped to the floor. He saw a dark gray room, and in the center was an unconscious Arthur. He was tied to a chair, his arms behind his back and his legs spread open. He had on a blindfold and a ball gag. Ivan walked into the room smiling. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed his cheek. This made Alfred's blood boil with rage.

Ivan whispered, "Wake up princess" Into Arthur's ear. Arthur woke up with a muffled groan.

"Afeh?" He tried talking through the gag. Ivan smiled and giggled,

"No Arthur, it's Ivan." Ivan ran his hands down Arthur's shirt. Arthur jerked around faintly in the chair. "Wha-" He said as Ivan slowly undid a button from Arthur's shirt.

"Sto!" He tried jerking away from the hand. Ivan slid his hand back up Arthur's chest and walked around the chair to face him. He looked at Arthur with a curious look. he undid another button, and Arthur squirmed around more.

Ivan's smile grew wider, "You are a squirmy little bitch aren't you?"

He slid the gag down so that it was hanging off of Arthurs neck. Before Arthur had a chance to speak, Ivan grabbed his jaw and smashed his lips into his. Arthur screamed into Ivan's mouth and pulled against his bonds as hard as he could. The ropes around his wrists seemed to get tighter, and began cutting into his skin. When Ivan let go of Arthur's face Arthur was panting from screaming and struggling. Ivan took Arthur's chin into his hand once again, forcing Arthur to look at him. Arthur gritted his teeth, trying to pull away from Ivan's grip. Ivan smiled,

"Guess who's watching us right now princess?" He pointed Arthurs face up and forced him to look at the camera. "That's right. Your little boyfriend." A look of shame washed over Arthur's face and he tried pulling away from Ivan's hand again. "Tell him to save you." Arthur gritted his teeth. "Do it. Now."

"No." Ivan smacked Arthur across the cheek. Small tears jerked at his eyes, and Alfred's heart sank.

Ivan then rose his voice to a very threatening tone as he gritted his teeth "Say it. NOW. Or next time I wont be so gentle." Arthur kept his mouth closed, clearly gritting his teeth behind his now red cheek. Ivan released his face and Arthur hung his head. Ivan turned around and faced the camera. Then with a swift, fast motion he swung around and hit Arthur hard with the back of his hand. Arthur bit his lip as a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his bruised cheek.

Alfred slammed the tablet on the bed in rage. He pulled his hair and screamed. He kicked the bed in frustration. He panted, tears now falling from his eyes, as he reached over and turned the tablet off. He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands. 


End file.
